The present invention relates generally to wrist supporting devices, and, more particularly, to wrist supports for use with a computer mouse.
The median nerve travels through an anatomic space at the base of the palm of the hand known as the carpal tunnel. When external pressure is applied to the carpal tunnel, that pressure is transmitted to the median nerve. If a person puts significant stress upon the heel of the hand, either as a result of repetitive impacts (vibrational or otherwise) or as a result of long term weight bearing impacts, then injury to the median nerve of the hand may occur. The injury is typically experienced as numbness and tingling of the thumb, index, middle, and part of the ring fingers of the hand. This phenomenon is know as repetitive stress injury, or carpal tunnel syndrome.
Computer users may be at risk for carpal tunnel syndrome as a result of frequent use of a computer mouse. When moving a computer mouse to control a cursor on a computer screen (xe2x80x9cmousingxe2x80x9d), the user tends to balance the weight of his/her hand on the heel of the hand in order to keep the fingers freely mobile in order to operate the mouse buttons. Furthermore, the user will tend to pivot on his/her hand on its heel in order to move the computer mouse laterally. Additionally, when a computer user rests the weight of his/her forearm on the heel of the hand significant pressure is applied to the wrist, with the result that the user""s wrist is frequently hypo and/or hyper flexed. Repeated or prolonged flexion of the wrist in either direction may pinch the carpal tunnel and irritate the medial nerve which passes through the carpal tunnel. Computer users frequently spend long periods of time at the computer and they typically use a computer mouse throughout the time when the computer is in use.
Accordingly, conditions are created where long term weight bearing pressure and repetitive impact pressure are applied to the heel of a mouse user""s hand, and prolonged or repeated hyper and/or hypo flexion of the wrist. Such impacts and strain can, over time, result cause a computer mouse user to develop carpal tunnel syndrome. The incidence and debilitating effects of carpal tunnel syndrome in mouse users is well established, but since many people use computers in their jobs on a daily basis, they are forced to continue using a computer mouse for long periods of time despite considerable discomfort and potential long term medical damage.
Many ergonomically designed devices are available for supporting the wrist of a computer mouse user. Most such devices include a platform for supporting the mouse and a stationary pad for supporting the wrist.
Other wrist supports for carpal tunnel syndrome are attached directly to the wrist and hand. Supports which are attached directly to the wrist of a wearer limit the wearer""s freedom of movement and may inhibit a user""s ability to move from mousing to using the computer keyboard. Moreover, wrist support devices that are attached to the wrist can cause the user to strain his/her fingers or hand by attempting to work beyond the restrictions of the wrist support. Additionally, the prolonged use of a wrist support, which is attached to the wrist and which partially or completely immobilizes the wrist, can cause the muscles of the user""s wrist and forearm to become atrophied.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wrist support for use with a computer mouse which will allow full and free movement of the hand, wrist and arm during mousing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wrist support which receives and cradles the wrist of the user in a neutral position.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a wrist support which also supports the first and fifth finger ensuring that the wrist stays in a neutral position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wrist support that glides easily with the mouse over all hard surfaces causing little surface tension, therefore reducing stress to the elbow and shoulder.
In accordance with the present invention there is disclosed a wrist support for use with a computer mouse comprising a substantially rigid main body portion contoured to cradle a heel of the hand, a wrist and a distal portion of the forearm of a user. The main body portion of the wrist support defines a longitudinally extending channel to supportingly receive the heel of the hand, the wrist and the distal portion of the forearm.
A thumb support and a fifth finger support extend longitudinally beyond the main body portion to maintain the thumb and fifth finger of a user isolated an abducted position relative to the palm of the hand to relieve pressure on the median nerve of the user""s wrist. The thumb support and the fifth finger support define a recessed area therebetween which is sized and positioned to receive, in non-contacting relation, a computer mouse.
The wrist support further comprises a base portion to maintain the wrist support in stable aligned horizontal contact with a hard flat surface and to permit the wrist support to glide freely over the hard flat surface.
Other advantages, features and characteristics of the present invention, as well as methods of operation and functions of the related elements of the structure, and the combination of parts and economies of manufacture, will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, the latter of which is briefly described hereinbelow.